dogseatingdogs6fandomcom-20200214-history
Lair of the Gang
The Lair of the Gang is Forman's base of operations and owned by The Forman Gang in the first instalment Forman Fouse Begins where Forman makes his plans. The Lair of the Gang consist of a shark pit to feed victims to Forman's sharks, the conference room to discuss plans, Forman's chamber and a prison tower above it. The Lair of the Gang is near Kennel Headquarters. Origin After Forman got kicked out of BarksVille by McTavish and replaced afterwards, he needed a new base of operations to make plans. Then 2 brutes, Rupert and Emperor Peng created and offered this place to Forman promising him to be the perfect base. Forman happily agreed. Background in Forman Fouse Begins Forman's Evil Plans The dogs found something strange in Kennel Headquarters as they fight off a monster (who turns out to be Butthead) under the influence of The Forman Gang and their master is the one who is causing this madness. After a demonstration of feeding a victim into the shark pit, Forman creates 2 plans, capture a dog with Emperor Peng's invention, The Book Trapper and feed to the sharks and capture Squinto as prisoner and later shark bait. The first plan is thwarted by Bruno but plan 2 worked when Rupert and Peng dognap Squinto. Beavis and Butthead are assigned to get Squinto back, only to conquer Formclops, Aris the Borimal, Antjuan and Emperor Peng but manage to make their way to Forman's Lair. Battle against the Gang After Patch's death (brought back to life later), Beavis and Butthead arrive into the Lair of the Gang and about to fight Forman and rescue Squinto before becoming shark bait. Forman is angry that he's starting to lose patience of feeding time for Squinto but decides to summon Winny, Roo, Sulu, Emperor Peng, Rupert and General ClipClop to finish them but are defeated. Once Beavis and Butthead make to Forman's chamber, Forman mutates Butthead into a goose and orders to kill Beavis but Beavis' strong words make him back to normal. Furious, Forman beats up Beavis several times but Butthead picks up the rat from behind and tosses him into the Gang-Spawner. Upon landing into the core destroying it, every member of the Forman Gang vanish from existence before the lair melts and disintegrates with them. Aftermath After the battle and the dogs rescue Squinto, Rupert and Peng corner McTavish but not long as they dissolve as well. Forman who survived the destruction of the Gang-Spawner revived Rupert and Emperor Peng by a magic spell and hired more and more minions to take on a dog in black and white. Much later, General ClipClop ends up in a dark room where he is greeted by a demon but ends up getting mauled and swallowed by the shadow cannibal who later creates a rat who looks like Forman to sabotage him... Trivia * The Lair of the Gang is the first villain location in the series. * It is clear that Forman mutated Butthead twice to use him as a puppet throughout Forman Fouse Begins. Category:Evil Lairs Category:Evil Realms Category:Forman Fouse Begins Category:Locations Category:Locations in Forman Fouse Begins Category:Prisons Category:Magic Category:Torture